I Will Remember
by Efia-an
Summary: A friendship fic between a young Estel and a grown Legolas. Oneshot, not slash! How Estel and Legolas meet and become friends years before the formation of the fellowship.


Disclaimer: This is a little piece from a mere fan; all Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien, Peter Jackson, etc. Please don't sue me.

A/N: This is a friendship fic only. It contains no slash. I have been struck for quite some time while watching the movies during Elrond's council how Legolas knows Aragorn and vice versa. I don't know enough about LotR to know if there's any back story to how the two met, so I wrote my own. I hope you enjoy. This relates in no way to my current WIP "You Will Find Joy" (which, for those of you wondering, I am, in fact, still working on; I hope to have a new chapter posted by the end of the weekend!). R&R if you so choose, but no flames please!

-------------------------------------------------

"Estel!" Elrohir called after his young step-brother who was running out in the fields of Imladris. "Estel, wait!"

It was an especially beautiful day; the sun was streaming warm upon the grass and the crystalline waters that flowed through the land seemed clearer and crisper for it. But the eight year old mortal named Estel took no notice of these details and continued running towards his favorite glen, shrieking in glad mirth.

Hearing his name, Estel paused long enough to turn and see his older brother running towards him. After playing alone all morning, he was glad to have a playmate at last. Giggling he turned again and ran through the field of wildflowers, unmindful of their sting as they whipped around his body.

"You'll never catch me!" Estel called over his shoulder, watching to make sure his brother was still chasing him.

Elrohir sighed, then chuckled. For despite his duty to bring the child to Elrond, he could not help but laugh at the joyful exuberance Estel was reveling in. Not only that, but as it was a warm day, Estel had apparently decided the formality of clothing was unneeded and he was running through the fields wearing nothing but the clothes he was born in. Apparently shyness was not something the boy had difficulty overcoming and the image that he presented, streaking across the meadows like that, was one of great amusement.

"Oh?" Elrohir responded playfully, "You don't think so, huh? Well, I'll show you!"

As Estel saw his brother come running for him, he shrieked again and tore off in a new direction. But his little legs were no match for the long legs of the adult Elf who was chasing him and soon he found himself being tackled to the ground by a not even slightly out of breath Elrohir. Collapsing into peals of laughter, Estel stopped struggling against the much stronger Elf.

"Oh Estel," sighed Elrohir sitting up, "look at you! You look like you've been scrounging in the dirt like some pig!"

It was true. Looking at Estel, Elrohir saw that his nose and half his body was smeared in dirt and his hair was flying free from the leather restraint that formerly had been holding it back. It was also true that Estel did not seem to mind in the slightest.

Still giggling, Estel squirmed in his brother's arms to put his face down in the dirt. Deliberately pushing against Elrohir's torso, he began to push along the ground.

"Maybe you are a little pig, after all!" exclaimed Elrohir, seeing what his brother was playing at. Standing up, he grabbed Estel around the middle and pulled him up. "You know Ada will just _love_ that!"

"What Ada doesn't know won't hurt him," said Estel unremorseful, a playful gleam in his eyes.

"And what doesn't Ada know, hmm?" asked Elrohir deliberately.

Estel giggled again.

"Oh Estel, we have to get you cleaned up. Don't you remember what today is?"

"Um…" said Estel, stalling as he pretended to think. "My birthday?"

"Silly boy," answered Elrohir, ruffling his hair, "You're birthday isn't for another six weeks, you know that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." The child's giggles indicated to Elrohir that he not forgotten but that he was just being silly.

"Today Ada asked you to be ready and presentable for the arrival of King Thranduil and his party from Mirkwood." Looking again at the dirt smeared face, Elrohir tried brushing some of it off quite unsuccessfully. "He wanted to present a little gentleman, but I suppose you'll have to do. The guests have already arrived."

Estel's eyes went wide as the laughter ran away from his face. "That's _today_?" he asked.

"Yes, and you're a mess!"

Looking down at himself, Estel seemed finally aware of how filthy he had become. "Ada's gunna kill me," he said.

"Yes he is," confirmed Elrohir. "You must be quick. Go wash up and for Valors' sakes, put some clothes on and be downstairs and ready to meet the guests in a few minutes' time!"

"I don' wanna," grumbled Estel, but knowing his father, he knew that would not be an acceptable excuse.

"You don't want to," said Elrohir correcting his grammar, "but you have to. Now scoot!"

"Yes sir," sighed Estel, then ran back to his room to get dressed.

A few minutes later Elrohir was much impressed to see an almost clean, presentable Estel standing by his father's side in the open-aired hall of greeting. If not for the smudge of dirt still aside Estel's nose, Elrohir would not have believed that he had been anything but prepared for this meeting all morning.

"Thranduil my friend!" Elrond was proclaiming, opening his arms to embrace is long-time friend. "It is good indeed to see you again!"

"And I you," responded the Mirkwood king warmly. "It has been a long time." Indicating the tall blonde Elf standing at his side he continued, "You remember my son Legolas?"

"Yes, Legolas," greeted Elrond, "It is good to see you as well. I was wondering if you would be joining your father on this visit."

"Indeed," said Legolas, "I could not pass up the opportunity to visit you, Lord Elrond, nor your enchanting daughter." Turning to Arwen, his eyes twinkling, he said, "Long has it been since I last laid eyes on you, but your beauty and warmth is never far from my heart. It is good to see you again, Arwen."

"You too," smiled Arwen, glad to see her close friend again. Though many miles separated their lands, Arwen was happy to call Legolas brother.

"And who is this?" asked Thranduil breaking in, motioning towards Estel. "Is this your son that you've told me so much about?"

Elrond smiled slightly. Putting his arm around Estel he propelled the boy in front of him. "Yes, this is Estel."

"It is nice to finally meet you," said Thranduil. "Your ada has written me many times to tell me about you."

"Estel?" prompted Elrond when the boy did not immediately respond, but the boy still did not answer. Instead his eyes were still focused on Legolas and he did not seem to hear the conversation going on above his head. He was transfixed.

"Estel?" Elrond asked again, trying to gain his son's attention. When still unsuccessful he looked at Thranduil. "I apologize for my son. It would seem the cat's got his tongue. I don't know why he's so quiet. He's usually quite the talker."

"Hello Estel," said Legolas, crouching to Estel's eye level, "It's nice to meet you."

Still staring at Legolas, Estel finally spoke. "Did Eru spin your hair out of gold?"

The Elves gathered there chuckled, Legolas included. "Maybe, Estel, maybe," he said with a smile on his face. "The Valor love variety; many Elves have blonde hair like me."

"I've never seen it before," said Estel. "It's pretty."

A warmth stole over Legolas's heart. The simplicity of the child's statements were so sincere that although he had received many compliments before, this one seemed the most dear. "Thank you," he said. "I like it too."

"Do you like to swim?" asked Estel.

"That's enough, Estel," said Elrond, squeezing his shoulders slightly in warning. "I'm sure Legolas has other people he wants to speak with."

Seeing the downtrodden look on Estel's face, Legolas glanced up at Elrond and swiftly answered, "No, it's okay. I don't mind." Redirecting his attention back to the boy in front of him he answered, "Yes, I like to swim."

"So do I!" exclaimed Estel excited, breaking free from his unusual somberness. "My favorite spot is just over there. Can I show him, Ada?"

"Not right now, Estel."

"Oh please?" Estel groaned, pulling on his ada's arm and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Maybe later. Right now Legolas is busy."

"It's alright, Lord Elrond," Legolas interjected. "Actually, after a long day of travel a nice swim would feel wonderful. If it's okay by you, Ada."

"If that's what you wish, Legolas," smiled Thranduil.

"Yeah!" whooped Estel. Grabbing Legolas's hand, he started pulling him towards the river. "Come on Legolas! I'll show you."

Throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder, Legolas ran after the quickly retreating form of Estel. "I'll be back before dinner," he called back to the Elves.

Lord Elrond sighed. "I must apologize for young Estel. He is so eager and does not have the attention span he ought."

Thranduil shook his head, smiling. "You need not apologize, Elrond. He is but a child; we cannot expect more from our children than they are able to give."

"That is true," agreed Elrond, "and if I had forgotten that, Estel has been a remarkable teacher. He is a delight, when he's not getting into trouble, that is. Though I think I may have his two older brothers to thank for some of that mischief." Glancing towards Elladan and Elrohir, he noticed that the twins had the grace enough to look slightly embarrassed, even if he knew it was only an act.

"Gee, Ada," Elladan answered, "I'm not entirely sure where you get that idea. We merely allow Estel to express his creative side."

Elrond fought the distinctly uncharacteristic need to role his eyes. "Is that so," he answered dryly.

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Elrohir in agreement.

"Well then, there you have it!" pronounced Thranduil. "It would seem that the verdict is that Estel is acting according to his basic instincts as a child."

Watching Estel pulling Legolas along in the distance, Elrond allowed a slight smile to play at his lips. "It would seem your son has a quite the new fan in my son," he observed.

"Aye," said Thranduil, "and Legolas seems taken with him as well."

"I just hope Estel doesn't try to monopolize all his time," Elrond said. "Once attached, he isn't likely to let go."

"Reminds me of another Elfling not too long ago named Legolas," laughed Thranduil. "I think they will get along just fine."

_888888888888888888888_

"Legolas?" Estel questioned one morning as they lay on the banks of the river a few weeks later. It was another glorious day and Estel and Legolas were now cloud watching, having just spent the past few hours splashing merrily in the water.

"Yes my little friend?"

"Ada tells me one day I will grow up and I will have to change my name and become king of Gondor."

Legolas propped himself up on one elbow to study his companion. Not knowing what prompted this statement he tried to ascertain the mood of the child, but Estel was gazing steadily into the sky, his features unreadable. Settling himself onto his back once again he fixed his eyes on the floating cumulous clouds above him. "Yes, I had heard that," he finally answered.

"I don't want to."

At this frank statement Legolas again looked over at his friend and saw the same steady determined gaze into the sky. Only this time did he see the little pointed chin tremble slightly, or was that his imagination?

"Why not, Estel?"

"I just want to be free always, like the Elves, and run and play and commune with the world around me. I do not think I would like living always indoors, being surrounded by stuffy ol' politicians and having to make big decisions that affect everyone around me. Why can't I just be me and go on like this forever?"

Legolas echoed the sigh he heard in Estel's voice with a sigh of his own. "Oh Estel, I don't know. I remember my father and how he used to drone on and on about how one day I would have to be king and I thought it was the worst sounding thing ever."

At this revelation Estel sat up, a look of astonishment written widely across his face. "You?" he asked incredulously, "_You _are supposed to be king some day too?"

Legolas also sat up and looked into Estel's eyes. "Yes, me. My ada is a king which makes me a prince."

Estel screwed up his face. "I know that already, Legolas."

"Well, what if something happens and Ada ends up getting sea-longing or something worse, Valar forbid. What happens then?"

Comprehension dawned across Estel's face. "Oh," he said softly, drawing the syllable out.

"You see? I may not know when it will happen, but one day I will be king too."

A scowl darkened the young mortal's brow. "Yeah, but you're immortal and your ada's immortal and you have forever not to be king."

Legolas tried not to chuckle at the naivety of the statement, knowing how serious Estel took this matter. "Yes," he reasoned with a straight and compassionate face, "but Estel, I also will have to be king forever until the world's end or until I get sea-longing and then my son, should I ever be so blessed, will take over."

"I didn't think of that." Estel paused to consider these words. "I don't think I'd like that at all."

"Me either, little one, me either. So you see? It's not so bad. You'll become king some day and rule for only a short while and then it will end."

"Still, it seems like a long time to be someone I'm not."

Legolas chuckled lightly. "Look at me," he said, "Do I look like I'm someone I'm not?"

"No, of course not," Estel answered. "But you're not king either."

"No," Legolas replied, "but I still have duties and things I have to do when my ada isn't around. And I'm still me. The job doesn't change you, Estel. It just takes who you are and makes it better so that you learn to love others."

"I still don't want to be a politician and have to listen to people talking in my ear all the time." Estel said darkly.

"Do you think, Estel, that that's all a king does?" Legolas asked him simply.

"Well…" The way his friend was phrasing the question made Estel think that perhaps it was not. He did not want to appear ignorant before his friend, but still better to be honest as his ada always taught him. "Kind of."

"There is some of that," Legolas agreed, "but you don't have to stop loving your family or friends or others, you don't have to stop laughing and playing and being outside. You may change a little, but only in ways that are good. In fact," he added as the realization dawned on him, "you shouldn't stop doing these things because the moment you do you forget who you are and who others are and then you become a tyrant. Yes, it is better to remember who you are, Estel, lest you become corrupt."

Estel was quiet for a moment. Legolas could see his mind working as the emotions played across the boy's face. Finally he answered. "I still rather be a boy and play."

Legolas laughed and hugged the child around the middle. "That, my dear friend, is a very very good thing, since you are going to be a boy for quite a while. I would hate to see you grow up too quickly. I love the way you are just now."

Estel could feel his ears burning. Turning away from Legolas so he could not see his face, he felt something well up inside of him. Legolas loved him just as he was!

_8888888888888888888888888888888_

The months passed quickly. Estel's ninth birthday came and went and despite having to spend much of the evening alone in his bedchamber for a prank he pulled on his sister, Estel still looked back on it as the best one he'd ever had. Not only had it been fun, but that was the day Legolas gave him a present.

The day had dawned cool and cloudy and a wind had swept up overnight. But nothing could dampen the child's enthusiasm that day. As soon as he woke up, he had dashed into Legolas's bedchamber and bounced on his bed.

"It's my birthday!" he crowed gleefully, unmindful of others who might be sleeping nearby.

"Is it really?" Legolas asked, feigning surprise as he emerged from his sleep. "Had I known I would have gotten you a present."

"Yeah! A present!" Estel bounced higher. "What did you get me, Leg'las?"

"Was I supposed to get you a present?" Legolas asked, a puzzled look coming across his brow.

Estel rolled over onto his side and lay there giggling.

Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "What am I supposed to do here? What do you get a silly little boy for his ninth birthday when you hardly get any notice?"

Estel giggled even harder. "Silly Legolas!" he exclaimed. "I told you a long time ago it was my birthday today. And again yesterday."

"And the day before that, as I recall," added Legolas wryly, "and the day before that, and the day before that…"

Estel giggled again, putting his hand over his mouth as if to hide it. Legolas looked into his eyes and could not withhold his own grin. "Very well," he answered, giving in. "You were supposed to get this later with all your other presents, but I have a feeling you won't let me wait that long."

"Yeah!" Estel cried, jumping up off the bed and running around to the other side. Static caused his hair to fly wildly about his face and Legolas could not help but feel energized by the exuberant spirit of his friend.

"Oh, but maybe I should wait. After all, it's not a child's present. Perhaps I should wait until that child grows up a little more," Legolas teased.

Estel pouted. "Legolas, please?" he pleaded. "I'm grown up enough, I promise!"

"Ah, very well," said Legolas, "But you have to close your eyes."

Estel did as he was bidden and heard Legolas rummaging through a drawer. Not being able to resist, he peeked through one eye, but all he caught was Legolas's backside as the Elf turned towards him. Slamming his eye shut again, he pretended to have kept his eyes shut the entire time

"I saw that, Estel!" proclaimed Legolas. "Now, do you want your present or not?"

"Yes!" Estel cried, worried for a moment that Legolas would not think him able to keep his promise.

"Very well," answered Legolas, "hold out your hand."

Estel did as he was bidden and felt something small and cool drop into his waiting hand. "May I open my eyes yet, Legolas?"

"Yes, Estel, open your eyes."

Estel held his eyes closed for one last second, relishing in the excitement of wondering what Legolas could possibly have given him. But his curiosity won out and he looked down into his hand.

Sitting there in his palm was an exquisite pin. Silver outlined the shape of a green leaf that seemed to almost change color as it caught the light. At the end of the stem was a brown acorn that seemed to rest upon it like it was being cradled there.

"It was my mother's," Legolas said quietly, noticing the wonder and appreciation in the boy's eyes. "When I was little, younger than you are now, she used to take me in her arms and sing me to sleep. She called me her little leaf and promised that we would always look out for one another. I used to be afraid of the shadows of Mirkwood and to comfort me she would give me acorns that had dropped on the forest floor. She told me they were the kisses she had stored up for me and that would always keep me safe. When I turned nine and was no longer afraid of the shadows, she gave me this pin as a reminder of her love and her devotion."

Estel looked up at his friend in amazement. "Legolas, I can't take this pin away from you!" he cried, extending his hand out to the Elf.

"Yes you can," Legolas said simply, "I want you to have it. And some day when you're all alone and feel like shadows are pressing in around you and you don't have a friend, you can think of me."

Estel felt like arguing for only a split second more but his desire to keep a piece of Legolas with him won over. Throwing his arms about the Elf he buried his head in Legolas's neck. "Thank you Legolas," he said, "It's the best present I've ever received. I promise I'll wear it always."

_888888888888888888888888888_

That had been a few months ago. It had been one of the happiest moments of Estel's young life, but at the moment, he was sure that all happiness was being erased from his world forever. Legolas was leaving.

Estel had spent the morning locked away in his bedchambers, refusing to come out to eat or say goodbye. Several people had come to his door, including his ada, but he did not want to see anyone. Even Legolas, who had stopped by could not persuade him to emerge.

"Estel," he had called through the door, "I am leaving today. I really want to see you before I go."

Silence was his only reply.

"Please Estel, don't let's part this way. Let us instead spend the morning together. We can walk by the creek if you like or ride or shoot some arrows."

Still Estel would not come out. Eventually Legolas had given up and gone away, which suited him just fine. Inside the room, he lay on his bed, his heart breaking. Legolas, his dearest friend, was leaving him! He didn't care anymore! Why should he, Estel, care either then?

After several hours of such moodiness, he heard the sounds he had been dreading all visit: the sounds of horses departing and voices bidding farewell. Suddenly Estel realized he did not want things to end up like this between them. He did not want Legolas to remember him as the child too sulky to come out and say goodbye.

Throwing wide his door, Estel raced through the corridors, dashing his tears from his eyes. A sense of urgency propelled him forward. If only it was not too late!

"Wait!" Estel cried as soon as he reached the departing party. "Legolas, wait!"

He could not see Legolas anywhere. Had he missed him?

Suddenly he saw a horse towards the front of the group turning towards him. There he was! He was not too late after all!

A grin broke out on Legolas's face. Trotting his horse forward, he dismounted in front of Estel and knelt in the dirt before him. Grabbing hold of the child he wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so glad you changed your mind!" he exclaimed, feeling a tear of relief, joy, and sadness trickle down his face.

As soon as Legolas's arms were about him, Estel lost any determination he might have had not to cry in front of his friend. The tears came pouring from him, and he could not hold back the sob that escaped him. "Legolas!" he cried, "please don't leave me!"

Legolas held him at arms' length to study the young face that was stained with layers of tears. He felt an ache for the child, knowing that for him, the time they spent apart would feel longer than it would for himself. He loved Estel, yes, but for his mortality, he knew Estel would bear the burden of farewell more heavily on his heart. Indeed, he already was suffering. Legolas longed to reach out and heal that heartbreak, but he knew he could not.

"Estel," Legolas said, looking directly into the boy's eyes and smiling slightly, "do not grieve so. This separation is merely temporary. We will see each other again."

"But when?" sniffed Estel.

"I cannot say. But we will still be friends, though we are parted, and for our parting our reunification will be that much sweeter, don't you think?" Legolas smiled encouragingly.

"I suppose," said Estel, trying to feel brave.

"I know so," answered Legolas. "We will see each other again."

_88888888888888888888888888888888_

It had been many years since that farewell and the ranger known as Strider could still feel the emptiness that the child Estel had carried with him for years after. He had heard Legolas was to attend this meeting that Elrond had called to discuss the One Ring, and despite himself, he felt slightly nervous. He had kept tabs on his childhood friend, but never since that parting had the two met. Likely Legolas had forgotten all about him.

Throughout the meeting, Strider tried to keep his gaze from wandering over to the Elf who sat across from him. Did he remember? Could, perhaps, he find a new friend in the Mirkwood Elf? Everything about him was still familiar; his memory had kept an accurate picture of Legolas all this while. And yet, somehow the Elf was different. He knew that this was due to the fact that he was seeing through adult eyes the friend he knew only as a child. Was it possible that, despite the years and the growth he had personally experienced, the two could rekindle their friendship? Or was it simply too late for that?

Nevertheless, his mind still was able to focus on the meeting at hand. This ring, this thing of such evil, tempted him, and he knew that the love of others that Legolas had once told him would grow in him had, in fact, taken root in his system. He could not abandon Middle-earth to its fate; what Boromir proposed was outrageous. No Man could wield this kind of power and live. Middle-earth would be laid to ruins and all that was beautiful and right in the world in which they lived and that they loved would be destroyed.

"You cannot wield it," he broke into Boromir's speech, concerned at the direction of the Man's thoughts, "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir turned towards Strider, a look of condescending written on his face and in his voice as he answered. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

At this Legolas rose to his feet. "This is no mere Ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

He had been looking Boromir straight in the eye but broke contact as Boromir turned to inspect the Ranger before him. Feeling the eyes of Aragorn upon him, Legolas made eye contact with him for the first time since he had said goodbye to the child Estel all those years ago. Aragorn met and held his gaze for only a fraction of a second before returning his attention to Boromir.

"Aragorn?" Boromir was questioning. "_This_ is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added defensively before darting his eyes back to Aragorn.

A feeling of warmth settled over Aragorn. Despite the seriousness of the situation at hand, Aragorn could not help but feel a certain level of happiness at his friend's memory.

_Of course I remember, my friend,_ Aragorn suddenly heard his friend's voice in his head. _I could never forget you, Estel. I promised we'd see each other again, didn't I?_

Indeed he had. Suddenly Aragorn saw in his mind's eye Estel running through the meadows, laughing and swimming, riding and shooting with Legolas all those years ago. Yes, for the child who was Estel, for the Elf who still stood by him and called him friend, for Frodo and his kin and for all others who called Middle-earth their home, he knew he would be able to one day take his place on his throne.

_It is good to see you again, my friend, _Estel thought back happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, I have shameless stolen two separate things for this story. Obviously the dialogue at the very end at Elrond's council is taken word for word from the movie. Secondly, I borrowed J.M. Barrie's idea from Peter Pan that acorns are kisses.


End file.
